Talk:Ninja Army of Darkness/@comment-27343892-20160124063220/@comment-26466970-20160124080435
Hookay, you can follow the video and while I'm no expert, I can give some few tips. First of all, the right side will be the one heavily contested, thus your best unit need to be there and be alert when someone got paralyzed. Judging from your team, my suggestion goes with this. Put Nanaly where Thones put his/her Pallis. I used Bashira and she can do the job well (50CC70) but I think your Nanaly can do better. Put Katie where Thonas's Prince deployed. Put Spica on the opposite side of the road where Thonas put his/her Bashira (Spica is preferable so you can put The Prince in time beside Spica so Katie will get defense buff and HOPEFULLY, will null some paralysis shurikens and let Nanaly KO'ed the first yellow ninja. In case Spica is not enough, you can put Bashira there). Put the Prince besides Spica (one slot above Thonas's Bernice deployed) Activate Nanaly's skill so she can KO'ed the yellow ninja before that basard paralysed Katie. Put Alissa where Thonas's deployed his/her Bashira. Put Iris where Thonas's deployed Alissa (Camilla is preferable, but probably won't have enough UP to save Katie and Nanaly from the next Ninja Master wave, meanwhile, your Iris is CR -2) afterthat, you should have a bit lul time to gather some UP and hopefully, Katie is still around so you can use her skill one more time. The last wave where your right side will be heavily under siege. After Katie used her skill the 2nd time, retreat her, deploy Elaine or other unit with not too high UP and high def (I used Saki over here since her def with buff enough to sometimes null yellow ninja paralysis and evasion during skill) on where Katie previously deployed. Put someone with big block and huge defense, behind that unit. I used Deine, though recently I used Horace so she can help Saki a bit and not to mention helping Bashira fighting those gliders. Whenever the unit infront of Deine got paralysed, immediately retreat and deploy another unit so the yellow ninja won't after your Nanaly or your healer. Remember to intercept the yellow ninja heading to the left with your best duelist and hopefully, your duelist is fast enough to KO that yellow ninja and still have some more to take down the ninja master behind it. If your duelist do a good job intercepting those two, the left side will have a very easy time. Prince and a Duelist is enough to secure the left side. Remember to use skills according to the stituation. I used this tactics since the 2nd day of the event and always got 3 stars but not always Azami drops. Hope this can help. Be mindful that my suggestion basically facing the opponent heads on. If your units not strong enough to face head on, you may want to take a look at other guide. Meanwhile the G tier map? With good range units, it is AWFULLY easier than X map. and immortal beast huh? 3-4 healers + your unit with the best MR to act as lightning rod while the other hammers away at mobs.